


All Things Lead to a Grand View

by joshjuke



Category: Ghost Whisperer, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Crossover, Dead Peter Parker, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Peter Parker, Ghosts, Hurt Peter Parker, Kindred Spirits, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Melancholy, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Original Character(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Some Humor, Spirits, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshjuke/pseuds/joshjuke
Summary: Alternate Title: Looking on the Other Side of Things.. . .Melinda began to feel a very familiar sensation: One that helped her to differentiate between the living and the dead.She could feel the boy's joy when he was around, but also felt some of his curiosity, sadness, and frustrations, regardless of how subtle it was in him.He stayed in place as his gaze met her's like he had felt her staring. He froze in that moment, mouth slightly ajar.Her suspicions were only confirmed when the last customer in the store who had just made a purchase exited through the door . . . and through the body of the boy who stood in front of it. He continued staring as Melinda just stared back, feeling lost in the moment.Before the pause of silence could be held any further, Pete hesitantly spoke up." . . . You can see me . . . ?". . .Or: Avengers and Ghost Whisperer Mashup/CrossoverUsing the gift of communicating with Earthbound Spirits to Help them move on.Featuring an Original Character, Kai Corazón, who won't take too much of the spotlight away from the characters we know (or may not know) so well.(Tags will be updated as more chapters are added.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Have You Seen This Kid?

**Author's Note:**

> ***Quick Message Before You Read***
> 
> I hope you all are well. I know the world is quite a hot mess atm with the buffoonery of this pandemic, and I know for some, Quarantine/Shelter-In-Place Orders will soon be lifted, but please stay healthy and safe, and continue to practice preventative measure to keep Sister 'Rona at bay. I love y'all and wish y'all well.
> 
> -Josh
> 
> . . .
> 
> Hello, Lovely Readers!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! Aside from Avengers, I love things that involve the supernatural (Including the Titular Show with the same name.) Ghost Whisperer was another show I loved as a kid, so I thought, "Hey. ¿Porqué no los dos?"
> 
> Again, Tags/Characters/Fandoms will be updated as the story progresses. Please bear with me.
> 
> . . . 
> 
> Also, Massive Thank You's to those who read, left kudo, and gavecomments on my first fanfic post, "An Ironclad Tale." I truly appreciate all the feedback and love you gave! It meant a lot! If you haven't read it, give it a glance. Who knows. You might like it!
> 
> Welp . . . Don't let me interrupt you from reading any further. Hope you enjoy this story!

_So far, so good._ The young man thought as he brushed back his black hair. So it seemed.

  
It'd been a month for Kai since he started his new job working at a nice, little antique store. Wednesdays and Fridays, he'd work afternoons after school while on Saturday, he was trusted to open up shop at 9 AM after reviewing what was in stock that morning to sell for the day. 

  
He mainly did inventory while in the small shopping area after looking through antique items down in the store's questionable basement. _Yeah. It was a bit creepy down there._

Afterwards, he would check and place price stickers on various antiques while stocking shelves with new, yet not-so-new items when space was available. Then he assisted customers who stopped by to browse.

  
He thought it was a great place to work.

  
The store had quite a nice view of the town square where the people would wander. He would see some of the kids from his high school hang out near the gazebo in the square's center and some of the adults who either walked through the square as they went to various stores nearby or sat on benches scattered throughout area in sight.

  
Before continuing the few tasks he had left before working behind the counter to review store budgets for the month, he checked the time. 

_8:59 AM. Showtime._

He decided to unlock the front door as it was about that time and flipped the "Open" sign hanging over the door to let potential customers know they were ready for business.

  
He had returned to a shelf to place the last few price stickers on a few fancy plates and cups on one side of the shelf where some kitchenware sat when he heard a soft voice over his shoulder say "You marked that cup the wrong price." to which Kai jumped and quickly turned around. 

_Fortunately, no merchandise was harmed in the making of what the other boy thought was a hilarious jump-scare._

  
"Jesus, Pete! You scared the shit outta me!" He gasped. "I didn't even hear you enter."

  
The taller, thinner, young man with thick, wavy, chestnut hair laughed with squinted, hazel eyes. "Yeah. I'm sneaky like that." Peter proudly responded with both hands gripped at his waist.

  
_Yeah. He was sneaky. Too sneaky for his own damned good._ Kai thought to himself as he began to calm down.

  
"Sorry, Kai. Didn't mean to spook you that bad." Pete did feel a bit guilty for surprising his friend like that. Although he was a bit of a jokester, he really was a kind, older teen. Luckily, Kai was quick to recover.

  
He laughed. "Yeah. I swear, one of these days, you'll ' _spook_ ' me into an early grave." He joked.

  
"Awww. Don't do that, Bud." Pete responded with a pat to his friend's back. "If you die, Who will I talk to and bother all day?" He said with a fake pout.

  
Kai rolled his eyes at the statement, sounding so ironic. He just chuckled in response as he finished pricing while Pete looked around the store.

  
Even though he had only lived in Grandview, New York for a few months, it felt like he'd lived there his whole life. He couldn't really explain it. He didnt know many people, but it was home. His new home. He belonged. 

  
Reminiscent of the the shop's name printed on the door, he felt as though it was the Same As It Never Was. 

  
Befriending Pete when he moved there only added to the feeling. Even though Pete was Kai's friend for a short time, it was like they've been friends since the beginning of time. Pete was only friend he needed for the time being, and he was OK with that.

  
As Kai thought about this, he heard the bell chime as the door opened. He looked to see his boss greet him upon entering the store.

  
"Good Morning, Kai! Happy Saturday!" She said, with her purse in one arm and a cup carrier with two coffees cradled in the other. She wore a flowy, yellow dress which reflected the beautiful, sunny day they were having that early spring. It always brightened Kai's day when she entered the store. 

  
She walks over to him, handing him his cup. "One Large, Medium-Roast. Five Creams and Five Sugars, Hold the Foam. Just as you like it, Sir!" The brunette says with a cheerful smile, as though she was a barista.

  
"Thanks, Mrs. Gordon! You're a God-Send!" He smiled as he accepted the warm beverage. 

  
She chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Kai, I've told you before. You can call me 'Melinda.' I know I'm older, but I'm not that old." She says, teasingly. 

  
Yes, she was older. In her later 40's, but she still maintained her youthfulness and slim form, even with her wavy, brown hair slightly graying at the sides and a few smile lines that rested on her cheeks which would hint otherwise.

  
"Sorry, Melinda. Uncle Ric always told me that adults always went by 'Mister,' 'Miss,' Or 'Misses.'" He replied, sheepishly.

  
She gave a warm smile to the response. "You're such a polite gentleman." She responds, gently patting his shoulder but pauses for a minute and frowns slightly. 

  
_She Ok?_ Kai thought as he observed her. She was a bit quirky, which was evident every now and again, but it didn't bother Kai at all. He knew she was a good person with a kind heart. Kind enough to hire a Sophomore part-time to work in her antique shop.

  
After what felt like a few minutes, she gently pulled her hand back from where it rested. "Sorry." She pauses. "Well, it seems like you did a great job with stocking the shelves." She says, looking around the store, pleased at the sight. "Inventory downstairs look OK?" She asks.

  
He nods. "Yep. Just gotta update the info on the inventory spreadsheets." He paused. "Also, I feel like you just need some better lighting downstairs." He jokingly pointed out to her with a chuckle. Well . . . Sorta Jokingly.

  
"Yeah." She laughed. "I'll get to that at some point. Well, can you man the cashier and continue looking over the budget as well, Sweetie? I parked the car out back and need to bring some more items downstairs to appraise for later." She noted, as she began to look through emails on her phone.

  
"Will do, Melinda! Thanks again for the cup of Joe!" He says, graciously raising his warm beverage towards her.

  
"You're a doll! Anytime, Dear." She looked up to reply before exiting through the back door. 

  
Kai walked to the register with his laptop nearby, putting in one of his wireless earpods, and began to look through multiple spreadsheets of inventory and prices on his computer to update as well as other forms to review. 

  
A few minutes after, while reviewing sales from last week as he sipped from his warm cup of deliciousness, he realized that he had completely left Pete to himself.

  
"Pete? Where'd you go?" He asked out loud, scanning the store for the other boy. Pete rose up from behind the shelf where he was crouching.

  
"Sorry. Was looking at this cool chain." He told him, pointing at the spot near where he stood. 

  
Kai walked over to where Pete stood and observed the cool chain necklace on the bottom shelf with a dog tag hanging from it. Engraved on the tag was a small outline of spider. _Huh. He didn't notice that earlier. He had also forgotten to add a price to it either._

  
"Yeah. It is pretty cool." He says, picking up the chain and running his finger over the dog tag's engraving. "Regardless, keep your hands off the merch, Sticky Fingers." He teased. Pete rolled his eyes and laughed. 

  
Kai knew he would never steal. Pete was too good to do something like that. Not like a kind soul as him could steal it anyways.

  
He left Pete to continue browsing after he took the chain with him to get a proper price amount for later when Melinda returned.

  
When he returned to the counter where he continued looking through the finances, a few people walked in to shop.

  
He would kindly greet each customer as they entered. "Hello! Welcome to the Same As It Never Was Antiques. My name is Kai. Please feel free to look around and let me know if you need assistance!"

  
As the customers happily came in to view the various items in the store, Pete continued to browse around while Kai balanced between scanning and editing electronic documents of inventory records while keeping an eye on the potential patrons in case they needed help with anything.

  
It was just about a few minutes before the other boy walked over to Kai behind the counter. "Working hard or hardly workin'?" Pete teased in a whisper.

  
Without taking his focused gaze off the laptop, he replied firmly, "Dude. Not now. Trying work on this inventory list." 

  
His tone may have be slightly above a whisper, as one of the customers looked at him as they spoke. Kai looked up and smiled, nervously reaching at his visible earpod to adjust it. Pete just stared back at the customer with a stupid grin on his face and gently waved. 

  
Luckily, the customer just returned the smile and continued browsing. He gave a piercing glare back at Pete who was holding in a laugh before Kai returned to his work.

  
The remaining couple of hours of his morning shift consisted of Kai helping customers browse and complete purchase transactions while Pete wandered the store looking at each item with great focus or observing what items other people in the store were viewing. Luckily, he didn't bother the other customers.

  
When his shift came close to its end, Melinda returned with a box of antiques in hand and placed it on the counter.  


"Well, just finished unloading the last of them." She says with a small pant. "I can't wait until Aiden comes back home from school next month to help out."

  
"You sure you don't need me to come in Monday afternoons to help?" Kai asked.

  
"I'll be fine, Kai. Just make sure you focus on school so that when college comes around, you'll be ready." She replied. "Don't worry about me. I'll manage." She reassured with a small laugh. 

  
Kai smiled. "Speaking of which, how is NYU treating Aiden?" He asked.

  
"Really well, actually. His Freshman year will be over as soon as we know it. Kinda wish he stayed in Grandview and attend Rockland University, but it's hard to argue with a full-ride scholarship." She shrugs with the response. "Well, it looks like all is good here. I'll see you Wednesday, then?" She checks.

  
"Yes Ma'am!" He responded before a thought came to mind. 

  
"Oh!" Kai reaches next to the cash register for the unpriced chain necklace with the Spider Dog Tag and holds it up. "Ummm . . . I didn't see any notes you left on how much you wanted to sell this for, but I kinda want to buy it. How much would you like for it?" He kindly inquired. 

  
She glanced at the chain, then looked back at him with happy expression. "For you, you can have it." She replied. 

  
Kai seemed hesitant to just have this item gifted to him, and Melinda sensed it. 

  
She continued. "You've been doing such a great job with helping me maintain the store and working with the customers. Think of it as a small token of appreciation! Just don't expect the same if you end up eye-ing one of those expensive kitchen sets over there." She teases while pointing at the shelf.

  
He laughed in response. "Got it. Thank you so much, Melinda! I'll see you next week!" He said, waving as he approached the entrance.

  
Melinda gave Kai a warm smile and waved back before he turned towards the door.  


She looked down to finish reviewing a few prices for the new items in her inventory before she looked back up at Kai who stood at the door, smiling at his new gift before looking up at the other boy she didn't notice, now standing next to him.

  
When she looked the taller boy who looked back at him with a grin, she began to feel a very familiar sensation: _One that helped her to differentiate._

  
_She could feel the other boy's joy when he was around Kai, but also felt some of his curiosity, sadness, and frustrations, regardless of how subtle it was in him._

  
Just as Kai left, the other boy stayed in place as his gaze met her's like he had felt her staring. He froze in that moment, mouth slightly ajar.

  
Her suspicions were only confirmed when the last customer in the store who had just made a purchase exited through the door . . . and through the body of the boy who stood in front of it. The boy continued to look as Melinda stared back, lost in the moment. 

Before the pause of silence could be held further, Pete hesitantly spoke up.

  
" . . . You can see me . . . ?"


	2. Same As It Always Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Melinda Gordon meets a Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with the story. I apologize for the wait in Chapter 2. I know it's been a Hiatus since my last chapter, but the pandemic and some personal matters kept me from posting sooner. However, all is a bit better now. Thank you for the Kudos and the comments. Now, onto Chapter 2! 😁

Seeing and helping ghosts is never easy. Something Melinda Gordon knew from an early age.   
  
  
Fortunately she didn't go through it alone, as she knew others who shared her gift. One of them was her loving grandmother who helped Melinda channel that power until her last days when it was her time to cross over.  
  
  
  
The gift seemed to be inherited as Melinda's mother also saw ghosts. Her mom didn't embrace the gift as Melinda and her grandmother, nor was she supportive of what they did as it was overbearing for her.  
  
  
However, Melinda promised no matter what, she'd always be supportive of her own child, Aiden, as he could also communicate with them, and even more.  
  
  
Her gift always had challenges. Whether helping a ghost she just met, loved ones who've died, or helping those affected by ghosts, each encounter affected her in some ways. Sometimes for the best, sometimes for the worst.

Regardless, she would always do her best to make sure that each spirit she helped would cross over, into the Light.  
  
  
What was the Light? No one knows for certain, but Melinda knows it's a place of peace, meant for spirits still lingering here on Earth.  
  
  
If only she could convince a certain spirit to cross over. If only . . .  
  
  
The older teen standing before her in the store took a hesitant step forward.  
  
  
"You CAN see me!" He stated as he moved forward.  
  
  
Melinda simply held a finger up and walked around him to the entrance to shut the blinds and flip the door sign to "Closed." As she turned around, she saw the teen standing immediately in front of her, making the distance from where he previously stood without actually occupying the space in between them.  
  
  
"I'll never get use to that." She declared, rolling her eyes before making her way back to the counter, leaving some distance between them. "Yes, I can see you. Now I think you need to leave my employee alone and cross over into the Light." She firmly stated with serious eyes.  
  
  
He was taken aback by the comment, but continued to respond. "He doesn't mind. I'm not a bother to him." He bitterly replied.  
  
  
Before Melinda could speak further, she reflected on what had just happened before they began their conversation. _She could see the ghost teen, but so could Kai._  
  
  
"Wait." She said, raising a hand, blinking her eyes. "Kai . . ." She paused.  
  


The teen impatiently looked at her, waiting for her to put the pieces together. After a few moments, he saw it click in her eyes to which he smiled.  
  
  
"Kai . . . Can see you? He can see ghosts?" She asked, processing her thoughts.  
  
  
"Uhhh . . . Yeah." He replied, disappearing from where he stood only to reappear next to her at the counter. "You must have been doing this for a while now." He began to ramble. "Do you see ghosts often? Do they, like, visit you or schedule an appointment? Nah that would be stupid . . ." He said, shaking his head at the thought.  
  
  
Melinda just stood there as he went off on a tangent. _Yeah. for a dead kid, the ghost sure could talk._  
  
  
Before he continued, she cut him off and answered his questions as she cleared the counter of paperwork.  
  


"Ok. First off, easy on the questions. I see ghosts all the time. More than I would like to admit." She sighed, looking at the stack of papers before her. "And I wish ghosts made appointments. It'd be a more courteous approach." She then turned faced him. "Now, you. What's your name?" She asked.  
  
  
The young teen paused.  
  
  
"What's it to you?" He asked with a bit of attitude.  
  
  
"Well, it will help me understand who you are and what happened so I can help you cross over into the Light." She replied.  
  
  
"Don't need to." He said, hesitantly, with no intention of moving on just yet. He sheepishly looked down for a second, then looked back to her. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good." He said, defensively, crossing his arms.  
  
  
Melinda gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
  
"Why are you insistent on crossing me over or whatever? Huh?" He questioned.  
  


 _The million-dollar question._  
  
  
It was a question she was asked frequently by Earthbounds. It wasn't right for them to stay in a place they no longer belonged . . . for too long at the very least, as they risked being apprehended by other forces, potentially succumbing to darkness.  
  
  
"It's just that you don't belong here anymore." She calmly began. "Something is holding you back and I want to help you with that so you can move on and cross over into the Light."  
  
  
This answer did not suffice for him.  
  
  
"What makes you think something's holding me back? Maybe I want to stay here." He said with a bit more vigor. "I'm not some kid who needs to be told what to do!"  
  
  
Melinda could tell he was getting a bit worked up. She did her best to redirect before things escalated.  
  
  
"Hey. I just need you to relax for a second." She replied, but would soon regret it.  
  
  
He immediately phased out from the spot next to her only to reappear in in the center of the room, furious.  
  
  
"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX!" He screamed, causing some of the merchandise to burst or fall off the shelves and shatter on the ground.  
  


Melinda yelped as she flinched away. The room fell silent.   
  
  
". . . _Or THAT will happen . . ._ " She whispered under her breath, turning back to where the ghost stood.  
  
  
The boy stopped after his moment of outburst and observed the damage around him before looking up at Melinda with red, watery eyes.  
  
  
"I'm . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." He apologized, brushing his hair back with one hand, then rubbing the back of his neck. "I just . . . I can't leave now. I still feel like I need to stay." He admitted.  
  
  
Melinda looked at him with pity as the ghost, who seemingly grew a bit exhaused continued to look at the damaged items around him.  
  
  
"Oh . . . I'm sorry about that. I . . . " He stopped for a second, wanting to help with the damage he caused but knowing he couldn't really pay for or replace the broken items, being dead and all that. "Ummm . . . You can dock that from Kai's next paycheck?" He jokingly asked with a hesitant shrug.  
  
  
Melinda chuckled at the suggestion. _Yes, the spirit did do some damage, but he wasn't a bad spirit. Just a little over-enthusiastic, not showing any true signs of malice._  
  
  
"It's fine." She says with a subtle wave of her hand, looking around to assess the damage. "Surprisingly, this isn't a first. Plus, I'd have to dock Kai from his next THREE paychecks to cover this." She said, looking back at him with a grin.  
  
  
A regretful look appeared on the teen's face. Peter didn't want to be the reason why Kai would lose hard-earned money. He, himself, knew how hard it was just to get by from paycheck to paycheck. Well . . . He _did_ know when he was alive.  
  
  
"Honestly, don't worry. I'll sweep it up later." She reassured, looking around before focusing back to the boy. "Well I won't force you to cross over, but can I at least get the name of the ghost boy who insists on befriending my employee? Otherwise, I'm just calling you Casper." She joked. Pete stayed silent for a bit, seemingly too nervous to answer. She decided to break the ice and began with the introductions. "Well, my name is Melinda Gordon."  
  
  
"I know that." He replied, plainly. "I've seen you plenty of times whenever Kai comes to work." Melinda gave him an unimpressed look before he continued. "Sorry. Umm . . . My name is Pete. Peter Parker." This made Melinda smile.  
  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Peter Parker, but I think I need to pay our friend, Kai, a visit." She says as she made her way to the back door.  
  
  
Again, Peter reappeared in front of her Before she could reach the door, seemingly panicked.  
  
  
"You're not gonna fire him, are you? I swear. I'm sorry about the broken merch. I'll make it up somehow. I . . . I can . . . umm . . . clean the floors. If I really focus, I can make things move, like slightly. So it may take like . . . a week . . . or maybe a month to do it. But I'll do it!" He offered, speeding through his words. Melinda just laughed.  
  
  
"Relax, Peter. I said it was fine. I'm not gonna fire Kai, and this is far from the biggest loss I had from a 'ghost appointment' as you called it." She tells him, laughing. The boy looked relieved.  
  
  
"Phew. Well I'm glad to hear. It's just that Kai really needs this job. I mean, he and his uncle are okay since his uncle is a Security Guard, but they're just getting by." He says. "Plus, aside from me, Kai doesn't really have many friends, and he seems to love interacting with the customers."  
  
  
It really warmed her heart to see how caring and protective he was of Kai. She just looked at the boy in front of her.  
  
  
"You're a real sweet kid. You know that? Now can you move out of the way, so I can get through?" She asked.  
  
  
He just stared, dumbfounded. "Can't you just walk through me?"  
  
  
He remembered how she stepped around him when walking away from the entrance earlier. It was weird when people actually did that to him now, considering almost no one could see him. Now that he thought of it, Kai was also considerate enough to do the same.  
  
  
"Yeah . . . When I can see the ghost, I tend to be a bit more courteous. It's weird walking through someone. I bet you can imagine the feeling." Pete chuckled. "Now c'mon. I need to go to Kai. I promise he is not in trouble." She said, gesturing for him to move.  
  
  
He stepped out of the way, and she proceeded to the door before the ghost interrupted.  
  
  
"Hey, Melinda?" She turned around to see the boy, who now looked more exhausted, as the area around his eyes grew a bit darker. "Can I hitch a ride with you? Feelin' a bit tired." He said with a tired smile.   
  
  
She knew that ghosts, like people or batteries, had limited energy and when they use up a lot of it, like for causing merch to explode, it can be draining.  
  
  
"Sure, Sweetie. To be honest, you don't look so good. Lookin' a little grey around the gills." She observed.  
  
  
"Yeah." The boy coughed out a chuckle. "Honestly, I don't feel so good." He paused. "I'll be fine. Usually I feel better when Kai is around."

Melinda smiled and gestured for him to come along. He looked up with a grin and disappeared from the spot he stood to join Melinda as they got to the car.  
  
  
On the drive, Pete continued with his questions. "So have you been helping ghosts for a long time, too?"  
  
  
"Yeah. Ever since I was little." She grinned with pride. "Does Kai do the same?" She asked, glancing over at Pete sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
  
"Mmhmm." He nodded, staring at the road ahead. "Kai seems to want to help any ghosts who want to move on, crossing over any spirits he can to a place he's never been. He's like a travel agent who's never been on a plane." He chuckled.  
  
  
This warmed Melinda's heart as those words really resonated with her. It was also great to hear about another person with the gift who wanted to help Earthbounds Spirits.

  
"Well, what about you? Did he try to help you move on?" She asked.  
  


Pete chuckled. "Yeah. After he realized that I was a ghost."  
  


Confused, Melinda replied, "Wait . . . What do you mean? He couldn't tell that you were a ghost when he first met you?"  
  


Pete just chuckled. "Yeah. Long story."  
  


A long story it was surely going to be.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Melinda finally met Peter, and learned about her employee's shared gift. They will soon collaborate to help some spirits out. Which familiar faces will they encounter? Stay tuned, and find out! 😁😁😁
> 
> A/N: I will do my best to have one more chapter before the year ends, and focus more on this story with the upcoming year. 2020 just wasn't it. Lol. Chapters and in the brainstorm process, so hopefully they will be more solidified in writing.
> 
> As always, feel free to give your thoughts! Suggestions, edits, critiques, thoughts, or opinions, let me know! Don't be afraid to be brutal if needed. I promise I'll handle it. 😊 Your thoughts mean a lot to me, and I want to ensure that I incorporate them into my writing!
> 
> Also, if there seems to be additional tags I've missed or you feel needs to be added, don't be shy to tell me. I want to ensure that all ground is covered. I know that certain topics can be triggering, and I want to ensure that the readers have a fair idea of what's to come with any fic I will write, so they can ease into the story with security and comfort.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!
> 
> -Josh

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah . . . So Peter's a Ghost. How did he die? I guess we will find out. Will Tony Stark make an appearance? Eventually.
> 
> Also, Melinda is still a ball of joy, even with age. She will serve as an occasional mentor to our Protagonist.
> 
> Speaking of which, how are you feeling about Kai? Yea? Nay? Let me know. Because regardless, he will still be an essential character in the story. No quarantine is stopping him.
> 
> Next up, helping an earthbound spirit out. Stay tuned.
> 
> A/N: I will try to update this every few days or so. I'll be busy with reviewing lesson plans for work, but I'll do my best to update when I can! Thanks for your patience and bearing with me!
> 
> As always, feel free to give your thoughts! Suggestions, edits, critiques, thoughts, or opinions, let me know! Don't be afraid to be brutal if needed. I promise I'll be Good. 😊 Feedback not only allows for improvements to the story, but help ensure better stories to come!
> 
> Also, if there seems to be additional tags I've missed or you feel needs to be added, don't be shy to tell me. I want to ensure that all ground is covered. I know that certain topics can be triggering, and I want to ensure that the readers have a fair idea of what's to come with any fic I will write, so they can ease into the story with security and comfort.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!
> 
> -Josh


End file.
